Valentina Auditore
by Mia- Hatsune
Summary: alguna vez te has preguntado como seria el desendiente de Ezio Auditore. escribo este fic porque me encanta el videojuego.
1. Un dia normal ?

Cuando mi madre murió me dejo una carta que solo le daría a la persona que seria leyenda siendo un asesino, mi padre nunca supo esto de lo contrario no hubiera llegado hasta aquí y esta es mi historia, mi madre me dejo con su esposo Manfredo ella decía que era mi padre yo no me parecía nada a el además lo odiaba.

Me llamo Valentina hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños número 15 a mi edad mis amigas ya están casadas o comprometidas, pero yo soy la excepción.

Desde pequeña amaba trepar a lugares poco comunes ver la vista y pensar por encima de todo y estar sola y debo admitir que robo, robo las cartas con dinero a pesona inocentes que caminan por la calle , a los comerciantes , cierto día necesitaba dinero para pagar a un amigo como siempre fui a buscar al cartero, necesitaba el momento perfecto ese día paso por la avenida principal mescle con la gente y al frente de mi estaba esa bolsa llena de cartas por abrir. Me fui acercando cada vez más al cartero cuando de un momento a otro su bolsa había pasado a ser mi bolsa me dirigí hacia una casa y la trepe sin mayor dificultad cuando el cartero empieza a gritar

- Me robaron –

Ya era muy tarde pero los guardias empiezan a venir toda la gente se empieza a empujar y pelear y yo disfrutando del espectáculo después de 20 min arrestar a 2 personas así que me fui a la cúpula de la iglesia mi lugar favorito desde donde se ve la cuidad completa. Pero hoy estaban haciendo mantenimiento así que me quede al lado y empecé a abrir las cartas.

Había muchas de amor y muy pocas con dinero hasta que vi uno con un símbolo el símbolo que tenía en mi dedo índice que lo había hecho mi madre desde que era pequeña no sabía que pensar abrí la carta y decía

_Necesito que regreses, te necesito en Venecia tengo que tener a todos aquí, necesito que llegues lo antes posible. _

_Ezio A. _

Al final de la carta venia un sello igual al que tenía en el dedo no sabía que pensar cuando siento algo en mi hombro, era un guardia

-tus eres la roba cartas, te llevare a juicio-

Me tomo del hombro y trate de agarrar la carta pero el guardia empezó a recogerlas todas llamo a otro guardia y los dos me llevaron a la corte. Después de allí pase por las manos de guardias hasta que llegue con uno diferente. Hasta que me llevaron a una celda debajo del juicio hay tenían a demasiadas personas y todas sumamente desesperadas , el olor era putrefacto y todo estaba lleno de ratas era asqueroso

- Tienes visitas – dijo un guardia

Era Manfredo

- Estas bien que hiciste te mandaran a juicio –

- No a pasado nada saldré de esta como las otras – no quería hablar con nadie solo quería estar en la cúpula de la iglesia

- Eres lo único que me queda de tu madre y ahora morirás –

- Yo no soy tu hija que no tienes ojos no me parezco a ti en nada déjame sola – grite todo el mundo se callo

Se llevaron a Manfredo

- Miren una niña sin padre y sin madre y sin un prometido un desperdicio de vida – dijo en guardia riéndose enfrente de mi celda

paso un tiempo estaba cansada solo queria irme

- Por qué te arrestaron – dijo un hombre enfrente de mi celda

- Por robar cartas – dije y él se rio

- A menos que quieres que te sentencien , ven conmigo – me dijo dándome una capa

Me la puse lo más rápido que pude y lo seguí

- Sabes trepar – dijo subiendo por una cortina larga y roja

Yo siempre había trepado superficies duras nunca algo que se moviera trate de trepar la cortina pero no pude así que di una vuelta completa y al final al final llegue con el

- Sabes atacar o matar – dijo con una sonrisa

- No – respondí no sabía en qué pensaba hacer era imperceptible

- Así que quédate detrás de mí - me dijo dándome un puñal

- De que hablas – tome el puñal

- Aprenderás rápido ya lo veras –

El empezó a atacar más veloz que todos era realmente ágil yo estaba atrás de el tenía miedo, de un segundo para otro tenía un cuchillo en mi cuello

- Una belleza salvaje , rebelde ,y sin pretendiente – dijo un guardia con un cuchillo en mi cuello

- Hazlo – dijo asintiendo – vamos –

Me estaba diciendo que matara a alguien no sabía quién era el pero me había ayudado tome el puñal lo agarre lo más fuerte que pude mis manos me sudaban nunca había matado a nadie hice mi mano hacia atrás clavándosela luego la empecé a girar todo su peso empezó a caer sobre mí era muy pesado, la sangre empezó a escurrir por el puñal hacia mi mano era horrible

- Lo mato – los guardias empezaron a venir más y mas

Me tomo de la mano – corre – empezó a correr era muy rápido trate de seguirse el paso salimos con guardias atrás de nosotros, toda la gente empezó a gritar y a empujar

nos adelantamos

- Alguien vendrá por ti, no te muevas – después de decírmelo me empujó hacia un pajar me quede callada me quede pensando

Por qué me había ayudado

Seria por la carta

O solamente para hacerse notar


	2. A Florencia

Pasaron los minutos tenía miedo no sabia si irme aunque me estarían buscando a el y a mi por toda Venecia no podría salir de allí

- Valentina – se escucho un grito se escucha muy cerca del pajar me tomo de la capa y me jalo

- Como sabes mi nombre y quien eres – dije sacando el puñal

- Tranquila – dijo tomando mi mano y quitándome el puñal. Era como de mi mismo edad y estatura tenia el cabello corto , rubio y lacio – no te hare daño vengo con Ezio , camina – su forma de hablar era suave .

- Me llamo Mike – dijo estirando su mano hacia mi en forma de saludo

- A donde vamos – dije siguiéndole

- Vamos ir a Florencia –

- A Florencia está a 2 días de aquí y eso a caballo –

- Vamos a ir a caballo , toma - me dijo me dio una espada con su funda la amare a mi cintura

- No temas en usarla – agrego

Pero antes de ir a pelear paso una transportación de heno era perfecto me señalo que teníamos que entrar me tomo y los dos entramos, todo me picaba y no veía nada.

- A donde va – dijo el guardia

- A Florencia –

- Pase – dijo el guardia haciendo una seña a un compañero

Pasaron las horas me sentía apretada llego un momento que los dos estábamos dormidos

- Vamos a descansar aquí – cuando paro el caballo – vamos a dormir lejos de aquí para que no nos descubran- salimos y corrimos yo me sentía muy cansada pero el no parecía nada cansado en absoluto, llegamos a una planicie recolectamos madera y prendimos el fuego

- Dime que se siente ser hija … – y paro de repente como si recordara algo

- Nunca supe quién es mi padre, solo tengo un padre adoptivo y mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, no conozco bien a mi padre y a mi madre – el se me quedo viendo

- Entonces no conoces a tu padre?-

- No y si todo esto sería un "rescate " de él, a mis quince años y no cuando mi madre murió y llegue hasta la cárcel simplemente sería ridículo- dije girándome y cerrando los ojos

- Vamos rápido se va la carreta – dijo empujándome para que despertara corrimos hacia ella, pero ya era muy tarde

- Lo perdimos tendremos que ir caminando – le dije

- Si empieza a caminar – dijo y empezamos a caminar

- A donde van jóvenes – dijo un señor con capucha no se le veía la cara y llevaba un carruaje que parecía de una reina

- Como has conseguido el carruaje – dijo Mike

- Fue muy fácil, vamos suban – dijo el encapuchado

- Él es el señor Auditore mi mentor creo que ya lo conociste – a continuación asentí

él se sentaron yo me fui en la parte trasera paso un rato

- Ella no te conoce verdad -le dijo Mike

- Su madre murió muy joven y la dejo sola con su padrastro y no es exactamente tranquila es como su madre y es muy ágil pero insegura –

- Crees que tiene gran potencial?-

- Claro que si pero me preocupo por lo que digan los demás ya sabes …-

- Bueno yo la ayudare -


End file.
